What A Night
by RyugaFangirlX
Summary: Nile gets drunk and Kyoya takes advantage of that.Yaoi,KyouNil,a little MasaGin


**This is Yaoi,Hard Yaoi! *sigh* I warned you.**

**I do not own Kyoya,Nile or Metal Fight Beyblade. Takafumi Adachi does.I'm just a fan. And because I really adore this beautiful couple here is a story!**

**If you see any mistakes,my bad.**

* * *

Nile giggled,letting the glass of vodka escape through his soft and dared Kyoya say sweet lips. He sighed as he decided to take a drink as well. They agreed to 'chill themselves' as Ryuga pointed out from their daily routine. It was his idea in the first place._His damn idea._,Kyoya gritted his teeth. At first,he thought it was a good chance to relax and be 'men' for once but when Nile started flirting with girls he regretted every word that came out from his mouth. Of course,he'd easily beat the crap out of each one but Ryuga had to stop him from being the ridicule for the whole world. No,he wouldn't like that,not a bit.

Speaking of Ryuga,that hot-headed bastard was not too far away from them,with some bitches sitting on his lap._What an asshole._While in the other corner,Masamune and Gingka were having one of those 'couple-arguments'.''Masamune! You cheated on me! You little fucker!'',the red-head bitch slapped his boyfriend on the cheek leaving a small mark on it.''No Gingka! Let me explain!'',Strikers owner grabbed both of Gingka's arms.''Explain what? How you fucking chose her over me? Pathetic! I thought you loved me.I'm so tired of your emo shit and damn lies! We are breaking up. Now!'',Gingka shouted and the whole bar heard him. Masamune's eyes widened in complete shock but then realized Gingka was just playing with him. He won't fall for that.''Ha! Nice one Gingka! I almost believed that crazy shit! You can't brake up with me,you love me too much. Now,stop the acting and come to me babe'',Masamune said in a sexy-like tone.''I was serious!'',Gingka snapped._This is just great,isn't it?_,Kyoya really needed to facepalm right out,this was one of Ryuga's worst ideas ever,what did he expect?

Scratch that,he must watch over Nile,who again was chatting with those chicks.''Heyyy babeee*hiccup* wanna takee this *hiccup* to thee next leveeel?'',Nile kissed her cheek and the girl fainted immediately.''Hnn..bitch''.Kyoya really hated seeing Nile like this. He knew this wasn't Nile,the Nile he adored,the Nile he loved more than anything,he was drunk after all but still..It was like his heart was being cut into pieces. At least he managed to control himself unlike the other blader. Suddenly ,Nile started laughing and this laughter grew louder almost to the point where even Kyoya thought the Egyptian became crazy. This was the Dragon Emperor's style of laughing actually,like the maniac he was.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?'',Kyoya whispered to him,trying to sound as rude as possible. Nile just put his arms behind his head''Hnn! *hiccup* relaaaax Kyoo…I just enjoy myyself*hiccup* By thee way ya look so damn hot tonight,hehehe! *hiccup*'',Kyoya blushed from embarrassment. Nile thought he was hot?

_Of course not! He's fucking drunk,godamnit!,_the King of Beasts turned his head away,not wanting to hear Nile's lies because sure as hell they were lies. It hurt,it really hurt.''Ya know*hiccup* Ryuga said something that Ryuga didn't say! Oh man!'',he hit his forehead and continued''And Masamoo-moo over*hiccup* theree is not Masamune!'',Kyoya thought he'd faint from that crazy shit Nile was speaking . He sighed''I'm afraid I don't follow'',he said in defeat , confused.

Nile hmph'd and took another drink but before he could do so Kyoya threw the glass on the floor.''That's enough Nile! Look at yourself! You're already like crap!'',he shouted at him,though he wished he didn't.''And who in fuck are you? My mommy? Naayya! I want vodka!'',emerald eyes cried and Kyoya wanted to slap himself.''Look,I can give you a better drink than this'',the green-headed blader had no other choice. Nile looked up with puppy eyes.''Really?'',he asked and if Kyoya would deny that it wasn't the most cute voice in the whole eternity,he'd be lying,a lot.A smile escaped his lips'' Really. Just come with me'',he led Nile to a dark room.

Nile was shocked to feel hot lips on his own. Could that really be Kyoya kissing him? Who cares,he was having fun and that's all that mattered to him. He found himself pressed to the door again as Kyoya slid his tongue inside his own and damn,it felt good. Kyoya smirked even though Nile barley saw it and pulled of his shirt along with his pants. Before Nile could even step out of them,Kyoya pressed his growing erection against Nile's and the green-eyed hottie pulled back to let out a loud gasp. With the contact of their lips now broken,Kyoya moved to Nile's neck and began sucking and biting at the soft,sensitive skin as Nile groaned and threw his head back,shutting slowly his eyes at the pleasure overwhelming him. In a swift movement,Nile both kicked off his pants,leaving him bare except for his boxers and surprised Kyoya by kissing him and pushing him backwards until his knees hit the bed and instantly fell back onto the mattress. Nile climbed on top of him and Kyoya tried to get away,but the Horuseu's owner just chuckled and kissed him roughly.(Oh god *_*)

His elbows were on either side of Kyoya's head and one knee was between Kyoya's legs as he kissed him,his own lips swollen. Kyoya didn't like being dominated;even drunk in his tracks,Nile knew that. He was struggling but the kiss was making him weak,just like it made Nile weak at first. He put a hand on Kyoya's cheek and his fingers lazily ran through the green locks of hair as he broke the kiss and began trailing sweet kisses against Kyoya's jaw,down to his neck,down to his chest as he traveled lower on the pale boy's body. The green-head was quiet and breathing heavily when he felt Nile stop his kisses at the hem of his boxers. He smirked as he looked at the legandary who had an arm over his eye and watched his chest rise and fall steadily. It seemed as if he was relaxing,Nile noted,smirking as he rubbed his cheek against the tent in Kyoya's boxers and watching him nearly jump and groan._Heh._He pressed a tentative kiss on the most sensitive part of Kyoya's anatomy and took the long sigh that Kyoya gave as pleasant erection. Chuckling , he hooked his fingers around the waistband of his black boxers and tugged them down until just the head of his erect member was exposed. Smirking ,he leaned down and took it in his mouth,tongue swirling around the tip,hearing another moan come from above him. As Kyoya's hips bucked upwards subconsciously,Nile used the opportunity to slide Kyoya's boxers off,leaving them around his knees as he wrapped a hand around the rest of the blader's length. As he took more of him in his mouth,Nile closed his eyes and felt Kyoya's hands in his hair,arms shaking from,the brown-orange haired guessed,trying to not shove his head all the way down and hurt him. Once the head was at the back of his throat,Nile smirked and chuckled softly at whatever seemed funny to him. Kyoya's hips bucked again because of the vibrations and Nile nearly laughed again at that as he bobbed his head up and down lightly,the smirk still present on his lips.

''N-Nile..''

Kyoya let out the name of his lover in a strangled sigh as he felt a coil tighten in his lower stomach and it took everything he had to keep himself still because he didn't want to hurt the other. Nile was moving faster and faster and Kyoya's breathing was beginning to become erratic as his hips kept trying to jerk upwards._Damn it.I should be the one doing that!_.Nile paid no need to this and just smirked,his tongue and hand continuing to drive Kyoya over the edge,obviously enjoying controlling the King of Beasts. Kyoya groaned as he felt the coil tighten almost painfully and he clutched the brown-orange strands of hair and threw his head back,stammering out ''s-stop it!''.However ,he had to admit,he missed the warmth when Nile did immediately stop and pull back,which was a very weird action. Brown eyebrow raised in question as he gazed at Kyoya calmy,his green eyes twinkling mischievously.

''Something*hiccup* wrong Kyo?'',he purred,wiping the trail of saliva away. It took Kyoya a few moments to calm his racing heartbeat,to try to ignore how painfully hard he was now. But when he heard the honorific uttered so sarcastically,he couldn't help but smirk and open his eyes as he felt Nile hovering over him again.

''Of course not'''',he answered,a smile appearing on his face. He immediately flipped them over and Nile only realized this when he slammed onto bed,the sheets cool against his body and Kyoya's body radiating warmth. Without warning ,Kyoya's lips were on his again,passionate and hungry and Nile found himself breathless,back subconsciously arching to get closer to him.A hand reached down and Nile felt it tug at the elastic of his maroon boxers and he obediently lifted his hips to help him get them off. The restraints were soon gone and that pressure was relieved,not being nearly as satisfying.

Nile brought his arms up and hooked them around Kyoya's arm as he felt the others tongue along with his bottom lip as he sucked and bit at it,eliciting soft moans of pleasure as Nile entangled his fingers gently in Kyoya's hair.

''Tch''

The Egyptian was about to ask what Kyoya seemed to be amused by, but the sudden pleasure of Kyoya's hips slamming down on his own made him temporarily lose his mind as he arched his back,letting out a loud groan,at which Kyoya thought he'd faint. The feeling of their bare erections rubbing against each other made Nile want to go crazy and when he cracked an eye open,Kyoya was smirking,albeit weakly. He was so hard it almost hurt as fuck and having Kyoya rubbing against him _really_ didn't help either.

They stared at each for a moment before their lips were smashed together again,the kiss hungry and rough,not kind to their already swollen lips. Nile already felt himself shaking in anticipation,his breathing getting heavier by any minute. When Kyoya pulled back,his emerald eyes stared at the green-head,desire pulsating through him.''Kyoya…''

Kyoya smirked.''What do you want Nile-kun?'',he knew what he wanted,he just wanted to hear it,badly. Nile rolled his eyes''Hnn..Take me'',he growled,wincing as another finger was added. Hearing his name,Kyoya pulled back and smirked again,hoping their conversation would distract him as he moved the fingers in and out. Nile groaned in pain and squeezed an eye shut,glaring a him.''You're a pain in the ass,stupid bastard''

Kyoya couldn't help but laugh as he added a third finger,feeling guilt shoot through him as the boy arched his back in pain,hands clutching at the white sheets. He leaned down again,this time pressing his lips to Nile's neck as he continued to scissor and stretch his lover,hoping that the pain would fade away soon. The nipping and sucking at his neck was slightly distracting,Nile thought dryly and his hands on Kyoya's back were no longer rigid. When Kyoya finally decided it was enough,he pulled his fingers out.

''Just *hiccup* do it fast,yeah?

In any other situation,Nile would have enjoyed Kyoya being so obedient. As Kyoya entered Nile in one swift movement,he kissed him to swallow his scream of pain,trying desperately to alleviate the pain as he eased himself in. He felt Nile's nails dig into his back and when he broke the kiss,the green-eyed groaned,digging his nails in even more,probably drawing blood. Kyoya just sighed slowly,exhaling a deep breath and lowered his head to Nile's chest at the feeling of being inside the best friend that he was in love with.

''Jesus Christ''

Nile heard the low murmur but that didn't help him any;he felt like he was being ripped in a half,pain reverberating throughout him. He left out a soft curse and felt his arms start to shake as he felt Kyoya,lifting his head to kiss his collarbone before trailing kisses up his neck,against his jaw line,then to his lips,the tiny kisses doing nothing to distract him from the pain. Kyoya seemed to start moving too soon and Nile hissed in pain as he pulled out slowly before easing himself back in,going at a slow pace.

''Does it hurt?'',Kyoya asked quietly and he smirked when Nile opened his eyes to glare at him,a dangerous one at that.

''Yes,you freaking brat!''

He continued rocking his hips back and forth. When the first moan escaped Nile's throat,Kyoya's smirk widened as he leaned down and propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Nile's face,closing his eyes as he angled his hips,looking for..**_Ya know what._**

''Ah shit!''

Kyoya made a mental note as to remember where that spot was and pushed himself up slightly so that he could see Nile's face,already overtaken by pleasure as he anticipated the next time that spot would be hit. He continued moving at this speed,kissing poor Nile before he could give a hiss of pain mixed with pleasure,not wanting to hurt him. Every time he did hit at that spot,Nile would always moan in pleasure and Kyoya would smirk as his speed continued to increase. He dragged his nails along Kyoya's back as Kyoya thrust,kissing him roughly. Their tongues rubbed against each other and Nile soon found himself in heaven.

''H-Harder!'',Nile groaned as he broke the kiss for air,''F-Faster..Kyo-ah!''

They collapsed on the bed in pure exhaustion,Nile resting his head on the others chest and listening to his heartbeat. Laying in silence together,neither having any desire to move,they just wanted to stay like this,nothing seperating them. Minutes must have passed before Nile was the one to break the silence in a quiet,low voice.

''Kyoya?

Luckily,Kyoya had the energy to move his head and look at him.

Nile turned pink ''I love you,moron''.

Kyoya chuckled''I love you too,my little hottie''.Who cares if he's drunk? He said it and that's all that Kyoya cared about. Now,he has to find a way to tell Nile tomorrow about all this,if he does not remember at all. He just wished he would.

Meanwhile with the others.

''Hey,where's Nile and Kyoya?'',Gingka finally said after noticing their disappearance. Took him long enough, though. Masamune raised an eye brow ''How should I know? It's not like I give a damn either,let's continue on where we left of Gingky'',he snickered and Gingka cursed under his breath. Oh well,might as well give him what he wants. It was a relief they actually didn't brake up,Ryuga and everyone else wouldn't of had the nerve to deal with them.

Ryuga sighed ''I sense big shit tomorrow going..'',he took a sip of vodka and waited for all those morons to finish whatever the hell they've been doing.

* * *

**This took longer than I thought.  
**

**I almost had a nosebleed writing this,no joke! xD**

**And sorry if some things are messed up.I'm new to this,you know what part *wink***

**Review if you like! ^^**


End file.
